


Shadow Taco Bell

by solidsnakehateclub



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Bb and co own a mall, Gen, I wrotr this as terrible as possible bc it drains my life, Taco Bell, fun stuff, liquid is an angsty teen, stages a mall takeover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solidsnakehateclub/pseuds/solidsnakehateclub
Summary: Liquid Snake is tired of dealing with stupid customers and his lesser genes. Taking over Shadow Moses Food court seems like the best plan.





	1. Liquid Snaps

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this hell mall au with deep lore. :) Not naming anyone but you know you're responsible for this.

It was a normal day at Shadow Moses food court, located in Outer Heaven mall, owned by the one and only Big Boss and Co.The sun was shining through the skylight and customers were being pricks. Liquid was stomping around the ovens at his current job, Taco Bell. 

“Wolf! Where the fuck are the soft taco shells.” He shouts across the restaurant to Wolf who was leaning against the counter staring down at her nails, ignoring Liquid’s teenage rage.

“Dunno. Did you check the fridge?” Her tone is clipped and she's very clearly bored. 

Liquid huffs out loudly before spinning on his feet and glaring at a customer that had appeared at the counter “Wolf? Aren't you working the register?” 

Wolf made a noncommittal noise before Liquid growls under his breath and stomps up to the register glaring down at the man “Yes? Welcome to Taco Bell what would you like to order?” 

The man squints up at the board before opening his mouth, the sound the comes out is close to driving Liquid to launching over the counter and choking out the poor man “Uhhhhhh...haha….you got tacos right..?” 

Liquid’s brow twitches and he forces an agressive smile onto his face “Yes, we have tacos at Taco Bell,” His voice is seething with sarcasm and the man doesn't even seem to notice. 

“Uhh...one soft taco then,” He pauses “And a large Baja Blast.”

Liquid slams the order into register before he glares at Wolf, who is still just sitting staring at her nails. “Coming right up.” 

Liquid stomps to the back and grabs a soft taco before throwing it into a bag. He turns towards the soda machine and pours the soda before he slams it onto the tray and slides it towards the man waiting with one finger “Thank you. Don't come again.”

The man wanders off with his food and Liquid sighs loudly before shouting “I'm taking my break, Wolf is too!” Ocelot who is sitting with his legs crossed reading a magazine, the owner of the Taco Bell just grunts “Go ahead kid.” 

Liquid grabs Wolf’s arm nearly yanking it out of her socket as he drags her off “I'm done.” He plops down on a chair, spreading his legs wide as he sighs and shakes his head “Shitty place shitty customers..” Wolf just nods as she raises her eyebrow. 

“Going to do something about it hm?” 

Liquid punches his fist into his hand with a grin, his teeth flashing “Yes! I am Wolf..” His eyes narrow into a slit before he laughs, loudly throwing back his head “They'll all see..my wrath..my genes may be poor but I'll prove I'm the strongest.” 

Mantis joins them his Hot Topic badge smacking on the table and Liquid glances at him “Mantis! You're here.” He pats his friends gas mask before a hulking man, Raven also takes a seat. 

“Okay gang..here's the plan.” Liquid cackles again before he pokes his finger onto the table and pulls a pad of paper out of his pocket, “Mantis, Wolf, Raven, we’re going to take this joint over, Shadow Moses food court will be ours.” He gets a nod from Wolf, a grunt from Raven, and a wheeze from Mantis.  
“Now! The plan, you know those annoying pizza Hut goons? We’re going to lock them in, no point in letting them disturb our plans. I need you Mantis to get into the speaker system, announce to the mall what is happening with that creepy voice of yours. Wolf you deal with the masses.” He taps his chin softly before he grins “Raven? I want you to go down to the toy store and get as many weapons as you can. No use being unarmed.” 

Liquid pats Mantis’s head lightly before he stands up “Now! Let's get this started.” The gang separates each going to do their assigned job. Liquid heads back to the Taco Bell, walking right into Ocelot who was staring at him with an odd look. 

“As long as you don't break anything in my establishment I shall support you.” Ocelot grinned winking at Liquid and Liquid shuddered, how creepy. Now...he just needed a way to get his twin brother involved.not directly. With a laugh Liquid grins at Ocelot “Can you lure Kazuhira Miller here?”

Ocelot’s spurs jingle as he walks forward and pulls out his phone “Of course..” He laughs loudly once more before he sends Kaz a text, a text meant to anger him enough to get Miller to Taco Bell, it works and not to long after the text is sent Kaz storms up “Ocelo-!” He cut off as Liquid’s fist swings into his stomach then his head knocking him out cold.  
Ocelot blinks once before he shrugs and turns around jingling back to his seat.

Liquid hears a startled gasp and turns to see that nerd kid who worked at Radio Shack pulling out his phone to call the cops, Liquid quickly rushes over and snatches the phone before he just scoops up the kid and runs over to the freezer, slamming it shut and turning the lock. One less person to worry about after all. He sets the kids phone on the counter before walking over to Kaz.

He pats down the blonde, snatching his glasses and phone before he scoops him up and heads to the backroom, typing up Kaz among the taco shells “I hope you're ready brother..” He shoots Solid a text, pretending to be Miller. 

Just as it’s sent Raven returns and spreads his findings over the counter of Taco Bell. An absurd amount of nerf guns, perfect. Liquid picks one up just as Mantis is heard rasping over the speaker system, something about the mall being under Taco Bells control now. Liquid looks around the food court proudly seeing Raven locking those annoying Pizza Hut pricks into their restaurant...serves them right for teaching his brother. He slams one leg onto a table standing with his other on the chair “Shadow Moses food court belongs to us now!” He brandishes the nerf gun into their air ripping off his apron throwing it to the ground.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Elsewhere Solid was sitting on the couch when his phone lights up, a text from Miller? He grunts as he sits up and reads the message “Taco Bell? On me, come to the mall.”


	2. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David works on saving his friends from around th mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rlly hate this fic it's draining my life force but SOMEONE wants me to finish it

David rereads the text multiple times his head spinning lightly, Miller hated Taco Bell why would the man offer to buy him Taco Bell. With a shrug of his shoulders David stands up off the couch grabbing his pack of cigarettes and glancing over at Big Boss snoring deafening loudly in the recliner. 

“I'm going to the mall,” David speaks to no one in particular sighing sadly at Big Boss before he shakes his head and heads to the side yard. The sun is high in the sky and David has to squint lightly as he wheels his bike out to the front yard the tires squeaking lightly. 

He jumps onto the bike and starts peddling rapidly to the mall, by the time he gets there he's slightly winded not noticing the almost empty parking lot, it was winter in Alaska afterall. 

As he pushes into the mall he squints lightly before he nailed in the chest with a nerf bullet. He blinks once raising his eyebrow before he picks it up off the ground and looking around seeing no one. Weird. 

He gazes around the mall and with a start realizes no one is in the mall. It seems to be empty and the cheesy 80s music that's always playing is off. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

“Hello?” His voice echos out no one answering his call and David tenses up. 

With a confused look around David feels nervousness settle into his stomach. With his mind made up he slowly starts making his way to the Pizza Hut, knowing Meryl was working today and maybe she knew what was going on. 

Weird..the Pizza Hut seemed to be locked up. But there was people inside. Knowing how to get in through the air vents do to his time working there he gets to work bumping through the air vents with a grunt.

He drops into the Pizza Hut with a sneeze and a puff of dust. Graceful. 

He squints slightly sniffling in before he blinks “Hey why is everyone in here?” 

Meryl pointed at David poking him in the chest “You.”

David blinks “Me?”

“Yes, you!” Meryl sighs and rubs her forehead “Your stupid ass brother took over the mall.” 

David snorts once before he blinks “Why.” 

“Fuck if I know David.” Meryl just shakes her head “He locked Otacon in the Taco BELL freezer. Him and his gaggle of freaks...or the G Squad as they call themselves.”

“G Squad huh...you mean that gang of weirdos at the school? The kid who wears a gas mask?” Snake raises an eyebrow at her. 

“Yes them! Now get out there and stop them. This is a sneaking mission,” Meryl pauses “I'll support you from afar. I'll try to get to the speakers. Take over there. I'll call you if anything weird happens. Good luck David.” 

With her words David heads over to the door and gets to work on the lock squinted in concentration. After a moment it pops open with an audible click and David presses his palm flat to it opening it slowly, crouched on his knees as he peeked out. The coast was clear. 

Firsts things first, get Otacon out of that freezer. 

“Stop right there pardner’.” A voice drawls out.   
David blinks his head jerking up almost painfully as he locks eyes with Ocelot, the man spinning one of his revolvers lazily with one hand. David swallows nervously, were those real guns.

“Ocelot?” It takes all his will to keep his voice from shaking. 

“David boy..tsk...you've got yourself into some shit here haven't you.” Ocelot purred his eyebrow raising as his lifted the hand holding his revolver, pointing it at David briefly before he starts to spin it again, adding his others tossing them around staring David in the eyes the entire time. 

David stays silent staring at Ocelot’s little gun trick his heart thudding in his chest, feeling like it was going to pop out.

As Ocelot raises his gun a second time there's a whoosh sound then the solid handle of a broom slams down on his wrist with a sickening snap. Before David can even see who did it the kid is darting off spray cans rattling loudly. 

Ocelot let's out a shriek of pain gripping his wrist in his other hand as he glares after the person. David sees his chance and runs forward shoving the old man down to the ground and darting deeper into the mall towards the food court. He ducks into one of the empty stores to catch his breath. 

What the hell was going on. His brother was back? And taking over malls? His heart is pounding in his ears, why had Ocelot pointed a real gun at him. 

His phone starts ringing shrill in his pocket an he fumbles and pulls it out, slamming the flip phone open and putting it to his ear “Meryl? What do you need.”

“David! Thank god you answered...I just saw them moving Hal. He's in the Mcdonalds freezer now...clearly they didn't want him at Taco Bell for whatever reason..” With that she hangs up leaving David to process that info. 

He sighs as he pockets his phones peeking out of the store. Now he needed to make his way to McDonald's..he crouches to the ground slowly making his way around the mall as he keeps an eye out for any of Liquid’s gang of freaks. 

Another dart shoots towards him, this one landing just in front of his nose, bouncing off the glass of the railing. David recoils back and jerks his head around once again seeing no one. Clearly someone was watching him..

With a shake of his head David picks up the nerf dart pocketing it.

As he makes his way to Shadow Moses food court he ducks into stores keeping an eye out watching everything closely. He makes it to the Mcdonalds without incident...there's no guards and David vaults over the counter heading to the freezer. 

“Hello? Is anyone t-there?” 

David instantly recognizes Hals voice and he moves the chair holding the freezer shut and pulling it open. The skinny nerd tumbles out nearly falling onto David shivering hard. 

“David! What are you doing here..” Hals teeth click lightly as he shivers rubbing his arms. David pats his shoulder “Otacon. Miller texted me to come but when I got here everything was weird..” He tilts his head to the side “Do you know anything?” 

Hal nods and shivers again “Liquid knocked out Miller and when I tried to call the cops he shoved me in the freezer and took my phone..” He pauses “David. If you get me to the security room I can give you support! I don't have my phone but...I'm know there's walkie talkies there..” 

David nods and grunts “That would be good..” He stands up and peeks over the counter seeing no one still “Well...let's get going then...it's across the mall.” He takes Hal’s cold hand in his and starts off towards the security room.


End file.
